fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emblem of Fire
The Emblem of Fire (also commonly translated as 'The Fire Emblem') is the fifth chapter of Fire Emblem: Fuin no Tsurugi. Chapter 5: Emblem of Fire begins with the World Map opening which describes Roy and company passing through Lycia on their way to the Lycia territory of Ostia after having just left the Lycian territory of Laus. After the World Map scene finishes a sequence begins with a group of Bandits talking amoungst themselves. The Bandits discuss raiding the nearby villages and they also comment on a small military group that had been spotted in the area, although the Bandit leader, Dory says they are simply a weak remenant of the Lycian army. After the Bandits finish talking the focus returns to Roy's group. As Roy's group passes through the area a group of villagers appeal to them for help in defeating the raiding bandits. After briefly consulting with Merlinus who was against the idea, Roy decided to help the vilagers, and a battle between Roy's group and the Bandits began. Terrain The enitre of the map in which the battle takes place is very mountainous. The player's units are deployed to the east surronded by a viel of mountains that seperates the player's unis from the enemy forces. There is only two exits to the area blocked off by the mountains, the first is a small pass to the north-east of the mountain. The second is a two-spaced wall to the west only a few spaces from the Bandits Castle base, this wall will only be opened when a player contoled unit ends their turn next to it. The North-eastern exit includes a pair of forts which are helpful when defending. Inside the area block off by the mountains is a large group of Forest spaces and a few houses that offer some advice to the south-west. These areas are of little help though as no enemy units will likely venture that far. At the top of the map in about the middle is the only village on the map, within the first few turns Saul and Dorothy will leave the village and travel offscreen. If a player contoled unit visits the village they will receive Gant's Lance, a personalized lance with 50 uses. In the northern area above the main group of mountains in the middle of the map is a large open area around the village. This area is heavily forested, which is helpful as it will hamper the movement of the enemy forces while moving through the area, although player controled units will suffer aswell. Strategy The battle of Chapter 5: The Emblem of Fire can be fought several dozens of ways due to the odd layout of the battle map. However their are two main strategies usually used. Speed Strategy The first strategy is a simple one, the player pushes all of their units up to the western wall and waits a turn. They then let one unit open it (by ending their turn next to it) and stream forward with the rest of their units, quickly killing off all the enemy resistance around the Old Castle. They can then simply kill the Boss Dory and capture the Castle with Roy. THis strategy is not reccomened however, unless you simply want to quickly get through the level with the least effort. This strategy will also require that your units are slightly stronger then they usually would be by that point in the game, to be able to kill all the enemies near the Castle in roughly a single turn. Doing this will alos cause you to miss the northern village with Gant's Lance. Normal Strategy The more normal strategy for this level is considerably safer then the speed strategy. It consists of the player dividing their forces into two groups. The first group, usually of units the player wishes to train a bit more, or of lower level then the others, will makes their way up through the north-east pass. The second group, preferrably of the stronger, more experienced units (Marcus, Dieck, etc...) will gather just away from the western wall. The first group will slowly move through the northern area of the map picking off enemy resistance in that area and gaining their experience points, and also visiting the vilage. This while the second, smaller group just waits near the wall. Once the first group defeats all of the northern units (about the time they defeat the enemy Nomads) the second group can open the western wall and attack the units near the abbandoned Castle. In the next turn the first group will come from the north and help with any remaining fighters aswell. Once all enemy units, save the Boss, have been destroyed the player's units can gang up on him and quickly defeat him, then Roy can capture the Castle to end the battle. ---- New Units There are no new units that can be recruited during this battle. However upon completion of the Chapter battle both Dorothy and Saul will automatically join Roy's forces. Category:Chapters Category:Fūin no Tsurugi chapters